


The One with the Watch

by Crystal_Waters



Series: Be Careful Tony, That's a Lot of Chirren [10]
Category: Marvel
Genre: BAMF Natasha Romanoff, Child Abuse, Harley Keener is a good friend, Other, Protective Tony Stark, Yeah it seems not just referenced, its detailed, marcus Neivana is a slight pedophile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-27 07:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16214576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_Waters/pseuds/Crystal_Waters
Summary: Parents day is over.But Monica isn’t worried for her safety or anything with her dad.No of course not.(Language and themes of child abuse)





	1. Part One

Shuri reinforced everyone’s watches with vibranium, and Monica was glad. That way, it had a less likely way too break, but that wasn’t her biggest concern.

Her enraged father that was driving was said biggest concern. 

She didn’t know what would await her when she was in the prison of a home.

***

Marcus practically had to drag Monica up the stairs of the apartment. The little bitch had it in her to hide the fact she was working for one of the most important companies. And hide her pay checks. Because the little things she would give him obviously couldn’t be what they would be paying her.

***

Monica heard the door slam and flinched when she heard the booming voice of her father. “Monica! Get in here and start cleaning.”

She scurried out of the room and grabbed a sponge, doing the dishes silently. This is their routine; she would clean and make him dinner until Marcus felt angry enough to “punish” her for whatever he saw fit. Sometimes it was just holding back meals, other times it could be just bruises. The worst was whenever Marcus would “Reward” her. 

She shivered and just scrubbed the pot with more viscously, focusing on the task.

She didn’t notice when Marcus came behind her and placed a hand on her waist. She froze, eyes wide in fear.

“Keep washing them, bitch.”

Monica nodded and rinsed some of the soapy plates, setting them aside to dry. “Can you please move your hand, sir.” She said quietly.

Marcus growled, “What did you just say?”

“I asked if you could remove your hand from my waist, sir. 

Marcus, to Monica’s relief, removed his hand. “Don’t think this is over, bitch. Make some dinner then it will start.” 

Monica nodded, fingers hovering over the emergency button on the watch, but she opted not to use it.


	2. Part Two

Monica felt the glass before she heard it. 

Marcus just chucked an empty beer bottle at her and the glass shattered against the floor. 

She felt the sharp, stabbing bursts of pain around her ankle and calf, and had to fight off tears. 

She wasn’t weak. She didn’t need help. She could fight through this. After all, she did deserve it. 

Monica ignored the drips of blood running down her leg and onto the floor, and got a broom and dustpan for the glass. 

Marcus drunkenly grabbed Monica’s arm, and she tried to pull away. But even in a not-so sober state, he was still stronger then her. Marcus snapped the single strand rivet of some handcuffs closed and did the other side to a bedpost. 

Out of all the things Marcus has done, Monica never remembered a time when he restricted her to the point of handcuffs. 

Marcus stepped back and admired his work, “Now you can’t get away, Monnie.”

“Don’t call me that.” She whispered automatically. “Mom called me that. You don’t get to ruin the few things I remember of her with this.”

Instead of an instant reply, she got was a kick to the stomach. “Only speak when spoken too, bitch.” 

Monica tried to stay quiet as Marcus continued to kick her in various places, opting to curling into herself in stead. It wasn’t until a specifically hard kick went to her chest and a sickening crack was heard that Monica screamed in pain.

Dark spots danced in her vision but the assault didn’t stop. She didn’t know what was happening, all she could think off was trying not to fall unconscious, and how she needed help.

Monica raised her free arm too her handcuffed wrist and held down the emergency button, until darkness and the welcomes unconsciousness finally claimed her.

*** 

Harley, Peter, and Shuri were playing Mario Kart in the communal living room of the compound when they heard Friday go off.

“Boss? The emergency signal was pushed on one of the watches.”

Tony frowned, “Whos?”

“Miss Monica Neivanna.”

The race was instantly put on pause as the three friends turned and looked at Tony. 

Natasha, who was standing off to the side nodded, “I’ll go scope it out.”

Tony’s eyes narrowed, “Are you sure that’s a good-“

“Trust me Tony. Let me go, alone.”


	3. Chapter 3

Natasha swore she never drove so fast in her life.

She didn’t know why, but with all the new children Tony was bringing in, she started feeling oddly... maternal.

Specifically about Monica, as she could see herself in the teenager.

Young, but full of secrets. 

And in a place she didn’t deserve to be.

She hastily parked the car outside the apartment complex and walked up the stairs. Stopping outside apartment 221. 

She raised her hand and knocked.

***

When Monica regained consciousness, the first thing she felt was the pain. 

When the world stopped spinning, Monica could see she was lying on the floor, her arm stretched upwards in an uncomfortable angle.

She tried to move her fingers but got pain seared up her arm. The ringing was interrupted by the loud footsteps of her step father downstairs, opening the door.

She distantly wondered who it was before she faded back out into unconsciousness once again. 

***

When Marcus opened the door, Natasha lounged forward, tackling the man to the ground. The smell of alcohol reeked off of him, and Natasha wrinkled her nose in disgust. 

“Marcus Neivanna, under the power of article three section 9 of the Sovokian Accords, I, the Black Widow, see you as an undeniable threat to the well being of those under protection of the Avenger name. You will-“

A mechanical voice was behind her. “I’ll watch over him Nat, go get the girl.”

Natasha whipped around and saw Tony, in full Mark whatever number armor. “What are you doing here?” She hissed.

“Thought you could have used some back up. I’ll take him to the authorities, they have holding cells. Get the kid to the compound. I don’t know what’s going on, but I can tell your worried.”

Natasha nodded and ran up the stairs, hearing the sound of Tony taking off in the distance. 

She glanced at her phone to see that the orange dot signaling Monica’s position was at the back of the apartment, so she followed it until she came to face a door.


	4. Part Four

Natasha burst into the room and the first thing that hit her was the smell of blood. It was horrible, but as a spy, she’s delt with worse. 

She scanned the room and her eyes locked onto the unconscious figure laying on the floor. There was a nightstand that had a key on it and Natasha used that to get the handcuffs off Monica.

Natasha had to blink to make sure what she was seeing was real. 

She needed to get this kid to the tower.

***

It was one thing when Natasha practically ran out of the common room, but another when Tony took off after her

Peter was worked out of his mind. What was going on? Harley looked mildly concerned, and Shuri just kept frowning at the television.

The elevator door dinged and Helen Cho walked in with a brisk business-like posture.

Peter knew what that meant. Apparently Harley did too.

“Miss Cho? Who’s hurt?

Helen stopped for a moment and turned, “A girl, Mr.Keener. I’m not supposed to tell you much more.”

***

Tony was having fun dragging a drunk man away from his home and too the police department.

Well, it wasn’t his definition of “fun” but he could tell Natasha was mad. And when someone could tell from body language and or otherwise that Natasha Romanov was angered, someone fucked up big time.

He dropped Marcus right outside an officer, “He’s all yours.” And took off again.

For once he was grateful the accords stated that any criminal brought to authorities would be put in a holding cell immediately that helped them out here. 

“FRIDAY, call Pep.”

“Calling Miss Potts.”

“Tony? This better be good-“

“Pepper, Get the lawyers ready.” Tony winced as an audible sigh was heard.

“Tony what did you do?”

“Little ole me? I didn’t do anything. No seriously I didn’t. So basically you know those interns?”

“Yes.” Pepper responded.

“And Miss Monica Neivanna? The one Harley and Peter are close too?”

“Yes...”

“Well anyway, her father is a drunk bastard and-“

“-You fought him?” Pepper interrupted 

Tony huffed, “I didn’t fight him. I just delivered him to the police, Nats the one that did the dirty work. Now, will you help me?”

Pepper sighed. “Always, But I want to talk to this Monica when she’s ready.”

“I’ll fit that into the schedule.”

***

Natasha didn’t have a convenient way to get Monica to the Tower, so racing along in her car seemed to do. Cho’s team was waiting in the lobby, on stand by in case anything is more serious then it actually looks.

Natasha didn’t care what anyone thought anymore.

She would fight for the kid.


	5. Part Five

Helen sped walked beside the stretcher that Monica was on, she whipped around and saw Natasha.

“Stand down, Romanov. I need to check her over, see if everything is all right. You can’t-“

“Let me be in there with her Helen.”

Cho shook her head, “I’ll have FRIDAY call you when she’s ready to face You.” Natasha stooped and nodded, fading into the shadows around the hall. 

Helen scribbled down what she could see just from looking at the unconscious teen on her clipboard. 

A nurse stood on standby and Helen turned to her. “Get an X-Ray, and take her too the medical floor. We may not have the new fancy equipment like at the compound but we will make do. Bring them too me in my office.”

***

Natasha stared at the wall. She was on the medical floor of the Tower. They had a waiting room, which was mostly used for the family of the patients.

Which mostly, will, did include the rest of the Avengers when one got hurt on a mission.

The door opened and Natasha looked up to see Tony. Shuri, Peter, and Harley were following behind him.

Shuri stopped when she saw Nat sitting there, “Ok, what’s going on?”

Tony sighed, “We’re waiting on Helen to give us a verdict on Monica.”

Peter frowned, “What happened?”

Natasha shrugged, “Not my story to tell.”

***  
Helen looked through the X-rays. 

It was more then what she thought she would find, but the doctor knew her job was from from over.

***

By the time Helen walked into the waiting room, Pepper had arrived and was sitting next to Tony.

The IronMan glanced at Cho, “What’s the verdict, Doc?”

“Sprained ankle from a fall and a stable fractured radius . Bruising along her torso and back. The thing we are most worried about is her two fractured ribs, but those should heal just fine on her own. She was dehydrated so we have have her hooked up to an IV. But,” Helen continued, “the good news is that she should make a full recovery.”

Natasha growled, “I’ll kill-“

“-Marcus in court.” Pepper finished. “ He will have a trial and we will use our evidence against him.”

Natasha nodded. At least Pepper had a level head out of all of them.

Helen nodded, “I will allow one to be with her now, but she needs rest. “

Natasha nodded and stood, “Ill be there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE NOTE THAT I AM, IN NO WAY, A MEDICAL PROFESSIONAL!
> 
> Mk all my sources come from google, webmd, and other websites. 
> 
> Less of Monica in the last few chapters, and her recovery will be mentioned in future parts. Well, more or less recovery and more of her showing up at unexpected times.
> 
> Upcoming Part:
> 
> The One with Good and Bad News
> 
> Coming soon...
> 
> The One with School


End file.
